Watchmen: love can be murder
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Night owl has a deadly affair with silk spectre while night owl and Rorschach are investigating a murder and being hunted by doctor Manhattan. Rated for strong graphic sexuality, bloody violence, and strong language


Jonathan O. Came in as a Lawler for Dan D.

"I'm here to bail you out if you tell me what

happened Dan" Jonathan spoke. "I killed him"

Said Dan losing his head; "and why did you kill

Him?" Asked Jonathan. " Because of love" Dan

Whispered; "would you like to start from the

Beginning?" Jonathan said getting on his recorder.

"It all start when I was investigating a murder with

My partner Walter K. Other known as Rorschach

And I was known as night owl. As we both questioned

About murder we became killer's ourselves, and the doctor

Manhattan hated us for it; because we killed the mothman

Cutting open his face from ear to ear and doctor Manhattan

Found his friend with his face cut off; fucking bastard

Bled well. We continued to take a ax to our victims

And saw of their head's; and blow their brains out

Because it pissed the mother fucker off.

As the questioning and killing continued

We both met a woman named Laurie J.

Other known as silk spectre.

She something in Rorschachs ear

And he took off fast, strange how

He left so quickly. But Laurie took me

Up to the roof top, and look at me as she

Started to undress; but I had no idea

What she had mind as her eyes never

Left me. As she approached me she kiss

Me, I couldn't help my feeling so I lifted

Her by the waist and cleared of the table

As I took off my costume.

I began to lift leg and grab her tight

By the waist and trust my hard cock

Inside of her as she rubbed her hands

In hard and I sucked her fingers.

I slammed harder and harder

And she moaned out of pleasure

As I continued to thrust hard.

I pulled my cock out, and sucked

Deep on her breasts as she put her

Warm hands on my cock and started

To stroke it while kissing me passionately.

Then she got up and sucked and licked

Down my penis and then suck on it.

Just when I was going to groan

She scratched me on my back.

I was shocked that she did that

But got her up and turned around

And fucked her in the ass very

Strong hard and deep, and I held the

Back of head and slamming into

She reached for a passionate kiss,

And I pulled out of her Laurie got

On top of me and we were both under the

Covers, as she continued to ride me very roughly

And her hair was waving out of control,

She began to tie me up to the headboard.

She kiss me deeply as moved down sucking

On my neck and licking my nipples;

Gently kissing down my chest and

Stomach the stroke me rough again,

Stroking harder, and harder then I broke

The hands free and turn her over

Grabbing her hair and kiss long

And deep, as I fucked hard and fast

As moaned out of pleasure.

As we were getting out clothes

On she said how much she enjoyed

It when Rorschach was in the window.

"How long have you been standing there"

Asked Dan, "look enough" Rorschach said

Tossing him a shotgun.

"What's this for" ask Dan,

"Doctor Manhattan sends orders to

Kill that fucking bitch" demanded Rorschach

But Dan was confused.

"Please don't do it" said Laurie scared,

"SHOOT THE FUCKING WOMAN" yelled Rorschach;

"Alright I'll shoot" yelled Dan.

Then he shot Rorschach the in the shoulder;

As Rorschach was dripping with blood

Dan shot him in waist blowing him

Out the window then fell to his death.

And that's why a killed him" said Dan

Looking at Jonathan.

Jonathan stood up and asked "tell me Dan

What did you have against doctor Manhattan?"

"We only wanted to kill him" Dan said smiling,

At that moment a knife when threw Jonathan's chest

As Laurie was behind him holding the knife.

As Jonathan dropped to his knees Dan held

The shotgun to his face and said

"Sorry Jonathan, you just forgot that we're

Not the good guy's" then blew Jonathan's head

Off squirting blood all over the wall's.

Then Dan picked up Laurie and slammed

Her against the wall and both kissing each other

Roughly, and he slammed her on the table

And slammed his cock right into her as they

Both had rough sex in the jailroom,

As they made love a police officer came in

And Dan shot him blowing him hard against the

Wall, both made there escape from the prison

As they were back to Dan's place.

As Dan put on his night owl on

He found himself bed

Then Laurie slowly crawled on top

Off him and kissed him long and passionately,

The longer kiss him the more weakened

Dan became. Then she stopped kissing

Me and glazed into his eyes as she laid

On top of him. He noticed that her kiss was venomous

And poisonous as she continue to look,

As she look at him dying she kissed him passionately

Deep continuity until he died.

When suddenly a knife when threw chest,

"I love you, I'm sorry" said Dan dying

"I love you too*" Laurie said as she died

Laying on top of him,

Dan died soon afterwards.

The two died in the city together

commenting murder ,but they both died

Knowing what love was.

THE END


End file.
